Field of the Disclosure
The field of the disclosure is power, and, more particularly, is an apparatus, system and method for providing wireless power.
Background of the Disclosure
Modern electrical appliances typically receive operative power via a coupling to a source of alternating current at a fairly constant frequency and voltage. For example, electrical wiring and power outlets are commonly provided in the United States to deliver electrical power at a frequency of 60 Hz, a voltage of 120 or 240 volts, and a current determined by the power needs of the appliance. The circuits that provide such power are typically referred to as “mains circuits” or “primary supplies.” Primary supply parameters different from the foregoing may be common in other countries. For example, in some countries 50 Hz is a common power supply frequency.
In general, to provide power to an electrical appliance, the internal wiring of the appliance is coupled to a power cord terminating in a plug with two (or more) prongs. The plug is coupled (“plugged in”) to a power outlet receiving primary supply power, where the prongs each contact a different electrical conductor with a voltage difference therebetween. The voltage difference across the prongs causes current to flow through the appliance wiring and provides power to operate the appliance.
However, the use of electrical plugs and appliance cords, and the need to mate the two in order to power the appliance, provides significant drawbacks. These issues include inconvenient concentration of appliances near a plug, the frequent need to unplug one appliance to enable use of another, the possibility of overload, etc.
Therefore, to address these and other issues, the need exists for an apparatus, system, and method of providing, monitoring and controlling wireless power.